In the arms of an angel
by Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya
Summary: In the black oblivion, Krad and Dark are stuck in this black oblivion together. And of course, being that there's nothing to steal, nothing could happen...right? Wrong... LEMON YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Krad, Dark or D.N.Angel. If I did, Krad would be screwing Dark in each episode.

**Warnings:** Lemon, Yaoi, Cursing, Yaoi, Slight OOCness of, and did I mention Yaoi?

**Pairings:** KradxDark

**Author's notes:** OMG! My first D N Angel One-shot! Well…not exactly mine. Gunning Angel Co-Authored this so that's why it's actually good to read. If I did this on my own…it would be…odd. So, Thank you very much to Gunning Angel. You are forever my partner in crime! And to the readers out there, please read her fics, they are REALLY good. Thank you and on with the fic!

**Added Notes: ** Buhahahahahahah! Yes, it is back! And I have re-posted it after fixing up some stuff! And I shall be adding an extra scene for the next chapter. So please be patient with me.

"Blah Blah"

/Thoughts/

Dark stared at the cold emptiness of his surroundings and gave a surrendered sigh. He had been trapped in this unknown dimension with his blonde counterpart for so long he had already lost track of time. He felt hollow and alone as he reminisced the times he spent with the Niwa family. He missed the cheerful and happy occasions, the teasing and the feeling of being free to do whatever he wanted. He missed the nights he spent thieving and outsmarting the authorities. And he also missed the ladies whose hearts he would win over with just a smile.

Normally Dark Mousy would brood over his lost life and ignore his other self like the blonde was ignoring him. If not, then there was always self-pity to fall back on. But right now Dark, the man who lived a life of freedom and no strings attached had a more important dilemma to deal with rather than the angst of his existence. And that was… he was bored.

He silently exhaled his breath, moving purple strands in the process, as he racked his brain for any possible activities to pass the time. The only thing that could keep him company was Krad. That thought took him over with a shock. He just used Krad and company in the same sentence.

He suppressed a chuckle at the thought, as he knew his evil alter ego was just a distance away. Even if the space they were in was endless and had no walls, when you walked in a straight line forward, you'd soon find yourself back to where you started. It was like a loop, a goddamn loop that had him sitting right next to a smug blonde bastard who was pretending to be asleep just so they could alleviate conversation.

Giving a resigned sigh. He knew that there was nothing and nobody else to rely on for fun in this place other than Krad. So suppressing his high pride, he steeled himself for what he was going to ask the blonde for.

Dark pouted. "Kraaaaaad" he whined. "I'm bored and there's nothing to do in this boring, cold dark room." If the purple haired thief didn't do something interesting so he was sure he would simply die.

Krad raised a fine brow. The legendary thief Dark Mousy was asking him? Now that slightly amused him. He had known that the purple haired man was VERY proud and would never ask for advice or help. But he had to admit; it was pretty dull in there. "That's your problem Mousy." he said casually.

Dark scowled as he looked at Krad through his purple bangs. "C'mon Krad don't tell me you aren't bored here as well." the phantom thief inched closer to the blonde and took the white angel by surprise as he let his hand travel down the man's chest. Lowering his voice to a seductive purr, he continued. "C'mon, play with me please?"

Yellow eyes glared at the thief at the same time pushing him away. "I don't know what kind of tricks you're up to Mousy but let me assure you, if you want to live, keep them to yourself."

The thief pouted. The pout turned into an evil grin as he inched back closer. He really needed something to occupy his time and Krad was his target. "At least I wouldn't die by being bored." The purple-eyed man whispered into the blonde's ear then nipped on the lobe, licking it, playing with it.

Feeling the sudden presence of the other man doing something he wasn't all that accustomed to, Krad forcefully pulled away, standing up and staring at the kaitou. "Dark. I am not in the mood to play games. So I suggest, you go slink back into your little corner and leave me at peace before I get really ticked off."

"Corner? What corner! If you haven't really noticed Krad, we're in the center of oblivion!" the thief said, rising to meet his double.

Dark looked at Krad from head to toe. Only now had he realized how stunningly handsome his evil half was. The long golden blond hair was enchanting; his golden cat-like eyes were an exotic sight to behold. He had also noted that Krad was ever so slightly taller. Then again, him trying to save himself would explain as to why he never appreciated Krad's looks.

Yellow orbs eyed the thief warily. He noticed the look Dark was giving him and he didn't welcome it one bit. Crossing his arms on his chest, he continued. "Well? Are you going to leave me alone?"

The thief sported a cat-like grin. "No." He stalked seductively, his eyes darkening with a certain look in his eyes. He touched the side of Krad's face, stroking it, feeling the soft skin under his lithe hands.

A hand covered the phantom thief as the blonde pulled away, thrusting Dark's hand away. "Take a hint for once Mousy and leave me alone." He started walking in an opposite direction. "Go and_ amuse_ yourself. Because you aren't going to find any from me."

The purple haired youth pouted. "But Kraaaad" he whined. "It's no fun amusing myself! I need to do something that consists of more than me" He stood up and followed the hunter. "I mean, you are the one hunting me forever. That's what your name means!(1) So entertain me!" At the moment, Dark had looked more like a child than of the legendary thief.

The blonde whipped around at the irritating voice, eyes narrowing at the phantom thief. "Dark." His tone was clipped as his hatred for the man increased. "Can't you, JUST THIS ONCE, be slightly emphatic to the people around you?" He stalked towards the phantom thief slowly, making the man inch back as he approached. "Just because I'm given the task to hunt you down doesn't mean that I should dedicate every second of every minute of everyday of every GODDAMN century just to hunt you down. Stop being so self centered Mousy." He demanded as he slammed the shocked thief against a hard surface in the middle of oblivion. "So please. I'm asking you nicely now." His face unbelievably close to the phantom thief's own, voice low but still held his usual hostility. "Give me my peace."

Dark's look of shock soon turned into a seductive smirk. "Why Krad, I never knew just how hot you were up close. I'm surprised I never saw it before." His hand went to trail up and down white clad arm then his fingers trailed over along Krad's cheek, then flicked off at the blonde's curved chin.

The blonde raised a fine brow, not believing that the phantom thief was not taking his threats to heart. /_Though I shouldn't be too shocked. This IS Dark Mousy we're talking about/._ He said to himself as he allowed the thief to trail a path across his exposed skin, just giving the other man a calculating gaze. "There's no way of me persuading you otherwise huh Mousy?" his voice was slightly softer than he intended it to be.

The dark angel chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, there's no way." Purple orbs that shone even in the darkest nights locked with golden ones.

The white clad man pulled back slightly at the mischief in those amethyst orbs that he knew didn't spell sunshine and rainbows in their near future. Crossing his arms across his front, he looked at the black thief. "Fine. I'll play with you." yellow eyes still stern. "But you WILL leave me alone after we finish this little game of yours right?" His voice leaving no space for arguments

The thief nodded his head enthusiastically in response. He looked as if he was just ready to burst out of excitement; like a puppy waiting for it's master to throw a ball so it can go catch it.

If Krad wasn't too pleased with how Dark was acting, he didn't show it. He merely regarded the man with a cool stare and asked, "ok then Mousy. What kind of past time do you want us to take part in?"

Dark's smile curved into a cat-like smirk. He slinked over to the blonde angel with feline grace and wrapped his arms around the blond from behind. "Oh, how about something...pleasurable?" He purred in his ear.

Krad twisted his head slightly to the side to look at the phantom thief. "Explain..." yellow eyes narrowing, not wanting where this was going.

Chuckling, Dark licked the lobe of Krad's ear then nibbled it, liking the feeling of flesh on his teeth and the taste of Krad.

Krad raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to give a better angle to the phantom thief. This is how he wants to play huh? A wicked idea came to him as he let the slick tongue roam over his nape. /_Then we play it my way./_ Without any warning, he grazed his back against the phantom thief, causing the man to gasp.

_/Wow...he's taking action/_ Dark wasn't going to let Krad win that easily. His hand went to travel along Krad's body. It was slightly more built than his but it was probably because he kept his body slim so it was easy to run when stealing an art piece.

Krad let the phantom thief's hands wander across his frame, letting the man take in the expanse of skin before turning around. He caught Dark off guard, pinning the thief against a corporeal wall as he kissed him fiercely. "If we're going to do it, we have to do it my way." He growled when he pulled away from Dark, the predatory glint back in the hunter's eyes.

Catching the glint in those golden orbs, the purple haired thief murmured. "Oh, and who says you'll be able to get it your way?" He turned so that he had his blonde half pinned to the wall and kissed him with equal passion as how Krad had kissed him. His hand, trailing up and down Krad's clothed arm.

Krad smirked into the kiss; letting the man roam a hand on his arm sensually first, toying with his prey as he made it seem Dark had the upper hand. But after the hand reached his shoulder, he kicked the thief's ankle causing the man to fall back as he pinned him to the floor. He gripped the purple hair and attacked the pale nape, making the other angel gasp in surprise. "Because it's my right to be able to get it my way." He said as he lifted his head slightly to lick the area below Dark's ear. "And besides…" He said as he pushed himself down on the body, rubbing his erection against Dark's own. "I doubt you're in any position to protest…"

He gasped and shivered as Krad nibbled his neck and grinded his hips against his own. He however didn't want to lose without a fight. His lithe hands started to trail down Krad's back, starting to remove his coat but fumbled at the button a bit. He moaned into the kiss as he fought for dominance in the hot erotic dance.

Krad shrugged his top off, not letting his mouth stray away from the phantom thief's neck. Not wanting to be the only one without full attire, he started to peel away Dark's black leather shirt, casting it aside before letting his mouth wander down the pale skin.

Dark's body started to feel hot under Krad's touch. It was as if just by feeling Krad's fingers graze upon his skin, his whole body was ignited in fire. The only thing separating him from the sensation of his other half was the clothing barrier.

Krad let his hands wander over to Dark's skin playfully while his mouth busied itself with the thief's torso. He had always wanted to have the phantom thief in this position, though he never got the chance to.

"Oh Gods" Dark moaned out as he arched his back. He never really thought that Krad would really be into it. He never imagined that Krad would be the Seme type either. As they say, "You learn something new everyday."

Krad smirked as he let his mouth wander over to a small brown nub, nipping at it teasingly. His hand went down to slowly undo Dark's pants, brushing lightly over the apparent hard on of the other man.

Dark shivered as Krad continued his ministrations. The simple teasing touches and nips had slowly made him go insane.

The blonde angel took the thief's pants and threw them unceremoniously to the side, quickly followed by Dark's underwear. Krad mentally smirked at the thought of Dark having undergarments for he always thought the eccentric playboy never wore them under leather. He licked his lips as he freed the purple haired man from the restraining clothes, eyeing the shaft appreciatively.

Dark felt a bit more comfortable as the tight pants and his underwear were removed but what got him nervous was that look on Krad's face made him blush. Just being under the gaze of the golden angel's made him squirm. It was amazing. He, the ever-flirty playboy thief, was feeling like a schoolgirl who was about to lose her virginity.

A smirk came to the blonde's lips as he watched Dark blush below him. "Why Dark…" He purred out seductively, a hand going over to tease the length presented to him. "Don't tell me you want to back out now..." A look of pure amusement was on the hunter's features as he licked the tip of the thief's manhood quickly.

Hearing that comment made his blush deepen but before he could protest, a gasp had interrupted making Dark focus on the wet tongue that was licking his painfully hard member. He tried in vain to buck up for more attention to his rock hard erection.

Krad kept his hold on the thief's hips, restraining the man from taking the whole experience too fast. "We're doing this my way remember?" the blonde cooed, trailing a finger over the hard member as he licked the tip again, savoring some of the white liquid from there.

Dark whimpered as he pinned down. He was getting frustrated beyond belief. Krad's voice was also making his mind slowly go to mush. He still couldn't believe what was the current situation but that thought was soon chucked out of his mind when he was pulled back to Krad's ministrations.

A feral grin came to Krad as he noticed Dark submit to him. "That's a good Kaitou." He whispered unto the member before running his tongue over it and sliding his mouth over the heated shaft.

"Nnnnn..." He moaned as he felt totally helpless and was at Krad's mercy. It was a wonder that Krad had this much skill. For as much as he knew, Krad had never been in a relationship with anyone to learn to be this good. Then again, it may just be one of Krad's many talents.

Krad kept his pace steady as he sucked on the thief's length, grazing his teeth softly over the sensitive skin carefully as he fondled the sacs below. He hummed into the length, smirking as he got an irritated growl from the man. "Very impatient Mousy." He said as he pulled his lips away, happy that he got a frustrated cry from the phantom thief.

"Oh Gods Krad..." Dark growled out. He was such a tease. The purple-eyed youth's first impressions of Krad still hadn't changed. Sadistic. Unfortunately for him, even if his pride was so high, he so badly wanted release. After a while of contemplating and self-debating he opened his mouth. "Please…"

A fine brow was raised as he regarded the thief with a cool stare. /_Dark Mousy.. Begging.. Now this is a startling turn of events./ _The blonde thought as he bent his head down again, licking the member playfully before complying.

Dark started to shudder as he could feel his climax drawing near. His legs started to twitch and his moaning became louder and frequent. "Oh...ah...K-Krad...I-I think I'm gonna..."

Krad didn't hold back as he let the phantom thief go over the edge, licking the hot seed off his mouth as he milked the man. "Delicious." Krad said as he moved to rub his bare torso against Dark's.

Dark panted as he was enjoying the aftermath. But he knew that Krad wasn't done yet. All he had to do was brace himself for what the blonde angel had in store for him. Krad kissed the thief's exposed flesh while Dark was still unable to move, his hands busy on Dark's body, bringing the man's length back to life. The blonde let his lips go back to the phantom thief's, tasting Dark as he did.

Dark moaned softly and weakly as Krad was making him become aroused again. He slowly regained the energy to move a bit. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck deepening the heated kiss.

As the blonde kept the thief preoccupied with his mouth, his legs nudged Dark's own, opening them up. His fingers found their way to the small entrance and with a smirk, Krad pushed one in, happy with the way Dark protested at the intrusion. Dark whimpered as the finger entered him.

"It hurts..." Dark clung onto Krad's shoulders as the finger started probing him.

Krad raised a casual brow at that. "I thought you'd be used to these things by now." He said with a snicker, inserting a second one in to stretch the boy fully. "Relax." Krad said as he noticed Dark clench down on his hand, the other running over the inside of the thief's well-toned thighs to coax the man to comply.

Slowly, but surely, Dark started to relax and soon enough his moans were of pleasure than of pain. But when Krad brushed against something within him, he gasped. He felt as if electricity went through him. "Do it again!" he cried out in obvious pleasure.

Krad complied as he pushed his finger on the spot that Dark wanted, earning him another gasp of ecstasy. He bent down to nip playfully at a brown nub before taking his digits out, his hands moving to undo the rest of his attire.

The purple haired thief mewled at the loss of the digits but as he looked at Krad, the golden eyed angel was undressing. Unconsciously, he licked his lips and his eyes had the look of worship for the other male.

The man intentionally took his time with his white clothing as he basked in the look of adoration in those purple orbs. He kicked the discarded pile to the side before settling himself in between the thief's legs, nudging the tip his own erection teasingly on Dark's opening.

Dark shivered as the member teased him. Oh Krad just had to take his sweet time to make his frustrated. "K-Krad...T-Take me..." He panted out in need for the other's touch.

"Always impatient." Krad murmured as he shook his head, smirking as he steadied the thief's hips so as to have complete control of the situation. He carefully inserted himself into the thief. He had all the time in the world and rushing would yield nothing productive. Besides, he reasoned, he would rather torture Dark like this than being his usual rough self because it had the thief under his mercy. /_Who has the last laugh now Mousy?_ /He said, sniggering mentally as he felt Dark try in vain to pick up the pace.

Dark squirmed, trying to pick up the pace but Krad was restricting him from much movement. "Please Krad...please..." The amethyst-eyed boy whined out. Tears of frustration started to stream down his soft face.

Krad bent down to lick the tears from the pale cheek, placing a kiss on the corner of Dark's lips when he was done. He gave a hiss as he sheathed himself fully into the phantom thief, loving the heat enveloping his own pulsating shaft.

Feeling that he was ready and damn bothered, he started to rock back onto the large member that was filling him. "Krad...Move!" he growled

Krad snorted slightly at the testy tone Dark used and pulled out completely, sitting down not a distance away. "If you're being so impatient about it, why don't you set the pace then?" Though the amused smirk on Krad's lips wasn't lost on the thief.

_This is so unfair. _Dark thought grimly as his evil half took himself out of him. Getting up, Dark crawled over to Krad and straddled him. The purple haired male started to lower himself onto Krad's large member, whimpering in slight pain as he did so.

Krad looked up on Dark's features as he noticed the thief flinch while on his way down. His hands went to help the purple haired man's hips steady themselves as Dark's hands were on his shoulder.

Finally, fully seated Dark waited for his body to adjust to this new position. It made him shiver when he felt ready. He started to slide up and down Krad's erection. Riding the golden-eyed angel.

The blonde kept himself silent, though moans were threatening to push through his tough guy act. He let Dark have his way since his hands found themselves occupied with the phantom thief's other body parts. A hand went to pinch a nipple while the other kept Dark steady on him, his mouth going over to lick the brown nub's twin.

Dark gasped as Krad licked him. His pace started to become faster as he rode the blonde angel. He never thought that Krad would let him take control like this, not that he was complaining.

Without a warning, Krad changed their pace and position by pushing the phantom thief back on the ground, taking the man as he intentionally planned. The hand that was once behind Dark came to the purple haired thief's front, taking the ignored member in his grasp.

"Oh God, Deeper! Faster!" Dark cried out as he also rocked back to match with Krad's thrusts and the pumping of his member. His mind was already turning into mush. He would also chant out Krad's name like a prayer after each thrust.

Krad altered his tempo, purposely teasing the man below him. He just loved to hear Dark pant out his name and was deliberating whether he should have done this a long time ago or not.

Dark whined out in frustration. "Please...oh please..." Dark begged. His body started to shudder as he could feel his climax coming near.

Krad loved hearing the sound of the other man begging him as he picked up the pace, keeping his hand in tune with it. His head came down to nip at the luscious nape presented to him while his other hand tilted the thief's hips up an angle, making his length hit its desired target residing inside the man.

Dark cried out in ecstasy as Krad it that spot over and over that made him go higher. His body started to shudder and he moaned out. "K-Krad! I-I think I'm gonna..."

The white angel gave the thief a fierce kiss as he brought Dark over the edge, swallowing the cries coming from the man. Feeling the heat surrounding his cock clench tighter, he followed not soon afterwards, emptying himself into the phantom thief. His mouth pulled away from Dark's as he panted, feeling the strain on his body as he pulled out to lie down beside the purple-eyed boy.

Dark reveled in the aftermath. It was a mind-blowing orgasm. The best he's ever had. It amazed him that he never thought of this. But now, he wondered if they could do it again, be together. Then again, he had always known that Krad had hated him.

The blonde angel sighed softly as he brought an arm over his eyes. He didn't have to look at the other man to figure out what was going on in the thief's mind. He knew his other self like he knew the back of his hand. Giving another sigh, he opened his mouth, knowing that he would be regretting it right after. "I don't hate you. Even if you are more than a bit annoying at times." He said, sitting up as he did. "And no I wouldn't mind doing this activity to pass the time." He turned to give the amethyst-eyed man a stern glare. "If and only if we play by my rules." The man's trademark smirk was already playing on his lips.

Dark thought for a while. He now knew that Krad didn't hate him. That was a positive. Krad agreed to do this again. Another up. But he wanted his way. That was a down. However, it was still good. Dark smiled. "Agreed."

Krad snorted as he fell back on the floor, knowing that Dark would sooner or later think of a plan to gain the upper hand again. But as of now, he desperately needed his rest. Flinging an arm around the phantom thief's waist, he brought the purple haired man closer, nuzzling the mop of hair playfully. He was stuck for God knows how long in this accursed emptiness with his mortal enemy, he might as well make the most of it.

Dark purred and curled up close to Krad for his warmth and touch. He soon let sleep take its tall over.

Krad let a small smile come to his lips as he heard the soft breathing of the other man, affirming that his companion had already fallen asleep. Maybe staying eternity trapped in a place like this wasn't so bad. Especially when you have a certain Dark Mousy with you. He let sleep take over his tired frame. However, not seen by the golden-eyed male, was Dark's smile as he curled up in the arms of an angel.

Mujyaki: Oooh I hope I did okay. I was left with the job of editing it from the role play…Which of course I got Gunning Angel to check it up too.

(1)- This is what "Hikari" means. That is in D.N.Angel. It all depends on what Kanji (Chinese/Japanese characters) is used. However, in D.N.Angel, the Kanji used for "Hikari" is "Kouri" (written as "Hi" for that name) which means "Ice" and "Kari" which means "Hunting" so together, we have; "Hikari" "Ice Hunter." ….Hope you understood that…and I hope I got that right with the Kanji meanings…I'm still learning it. (sweatdrops)

Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed.

Ja ne!

Mujyakina Hitokoroshiya-


	2. Behind the scenes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel or any of the characters mentioned.

**Warnings: **Lemon, OOC, AU, Language, PWP

**Author's notes: **Hi there, as an addition to this fic, I wanted to do a 'behind the scenes' of the fic. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.

"Speech"

/Thoughts/

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

"And Cut! That's the wrap!"

Sitting up, Dark stretched as he looked over at his partner get up also.

"Thanks guys," The enthusiastic voice of the director chirped, "You can hit the showers." She mentally smirked, knowing what 'activities' might happen in the showers and knowing Krad and Dark, the two were always at it like rabbits.

The purple haired male nodded, and started to head over to the shower room. Turning the water on, he slipped into a cubical and let the soothing warm water wash down his lithe frame. He sighed, washing his face a bit. He was Dark Mousy, one of the best actors and was acting in the TV series D.N.Angel. He somewhat regretted doing this fan service movie, what and why did the fans enjoy watching him getting fucked by Krad?

Before he could contemplate anymore, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist, "What are you thinking my dear Dark-chan?" The smooth voice of the other blonde actor purred into his ear. The purple haired male shivered, turning his head to look at the other, "N-Nothing…and why are you here?" He asked, flushing at the gaze.

Krad quirked a brow and chuckled, "Why can't I? You're here…wouldn't it be fun if I washed you my dear?" He asked, getting the soap and lathering it on his lover's smooth pale skin.

A small gasp escaped from the smaller male as he felt the strong, large hands tease the soap on his slowly heating skin. "I…I guess…" he managed to moan out, curing how he always seemed to bend to his lover's will.

"I knew you'd agree…" The blonde chuckled, his golden eyes filled with lust and hunger for his adorable purple-eyed 'thief'. Turning his lover around, his lips decent down onto those luscious pink lips and claimed them, kissing them passionately. He felt Dark respond to him and pressed his tongue against those lips, demanded entrance.

Submitting, Dark opened his lips and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Krad's neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss was however broken by Dark due to lack of air and panted, "Shit Krad…I need you…" he looked up at his lover, his body already reacting to the close contact.

"Really?" Krad smirked, his hands going down the smaller male's chest, stopping to tweak at both nipples, getting them pert and was greatly rewarded with a delicious gasp and moan. "Hmm…it seems you're pretty lewd."

The purple male shivered, mewling at the touches and was begging for more now, wanting a lot more that simple touches, "Please…Please Krad…" he panted, reduced to begging.

Nodding, Krad let go of those nubs and got Dark down on his knees, getting him level with his aroused cock. "Alright then, be a good boy and suck my cock, get me ready to fuck you into the wall…" He smirked down, with a look of dominance and affection.

Nodding, Dark opened his mouth and held the member with one hand as he licked along side of the shaft, lubricating it as well as tasting it. He loved it when Krad would take control of him, demand of him, and dominate him.

"Mmm…yes, that's a good boy, c'mon, take more in…" Krad groaned, gripping the silken wet locks and started to push the head down his member more. He loved the feel of the hot, wet and talented mouth on his stiff member. Oh yes, he had taught is lover well.

Obeying, Dark took a deep breath and took the member down his throat, gagging a bit but recovered, using those reflexes to please his lover. He loved that feeling of the member down his throat and shivered at the groan he got from Krad. It was really good.

"Shit…Dark, yes…ah, damn I'm getting close…c'mon baby…get me to cum…" He panted, gripping the hair tightly and thrust into that delicious mouth, fucking it.

Groaning, Dark had gotten aroused by the dirty talking and the rough treatment that he started to touch his own member with one hand while the other hand fondled the balls below, stimulating him.

"Shit…Dark…gonna cum…" He hissed, pulling Dark back a bit and spilled his seed all over Dark's face and spilled some into the male's mouth. He panted, leaning against the wall as he was slightly dazed.

Looking up at Krad, he purred, lapping the cum down his throat and licked his lips, "Mmm…so delicious…" he smiled seductively, sucking his cum stained fingers.

Looking at his lover drinking and licking his seed, Krad smirked, "Slut…" he started and by the look and reaction he got from Dark, he knew that this lover liked that sort of talk. Just looking at the semen stained lover got stirred him back to life. Pulling Dark up, he kissed him, tasting both himself and his lover lingering in the lust-fueled kiss. He pulled back, turning Dark around and roughly pressed the purple haired male face first to the wall. Licking his fingers, he pushed them into the tight puckered ring of flesh and got a good yelp and moan of pleasure from Dark, "Mmm…you like that don't you? You like my fingers in your tight little ass…" He whispered huskily into Dark's ear.

Dark could only moan and nod, pushing and rocking back to have those fingers in him. Suddenly, Krad pressed against something to make him see stars, making him scream for more. "Oh yes Krad! Touch that more!"

Chuckling, he brushed against Dark's prostate a bit more before he pulled his fingers out, getting a whimper of frustration then turned Dark around to face him. He leaned over and kissed those delectable lips again and wrapped those long slim legs around his waist before thrusting hard and fast into the tight entrance of the other male.

Pulling out of the kiss, he cried out, clutching to Krad, "Oh yeah Krad!" He shivered, biting his lip as he felt the long thick cock thrust in and just brush his prostate. He trembled, wanting the movement now, "Move!" He demanded.

Krad snickered, "Horny bitch, aren't you?" He pulled back just so he had the tip remaining before he thrust sharply back in, starting the wild fucking as they felt the water washing down on both of them. "Nngh…yeah, so tight, so hot…such a good fuck…" He panted, as he humped wildly into the willing body in front of him into the wall.

Dark was reduced to only moaning and groaning in pleasure, rocking back to match each thrust and to maximize their little 'session' for them. "Krad, that's it, harder, faster, fuck me into the wall…" he started to drool at just how good it felt.

"That's…what I'm doing…" The blonde growled, angling himself a bit before thrusting hard again, loving how the tight muscle would tightly gripping his erection. "Goddamnit Dark…you're so fucking good…You're my bitch, aren't you? My slut?" He panted, starting to get close. His skilful hand went in between them and started pumping at the neglected member and got a groan from Dark.

"Yes! Yes Krad, I'm yours, bitch, your slut…" He panted, his own hand went to touch his own member, pumping it with Krad. "Oh God…I'm so close Krad, so close…" The purple haired male whimpered, his ass tightening around the shaft in him unconsciously.

"Me…too…" The blonde growled. He almost came when he looked at his lover's face, all flushed and panting. Refusing to climax before Dark and pumped faster with both his hips and hands to send his lover over the edge.

It was far too much for Dark to take as he felt orgasm rip through his small frame, spilling himself on Krad and his own hand, screaming Krad's name as he reached completion.

/So beautiful…/ Krad watched his lover's face contort in pleasure as he came and this brought the blonde to his own climax, spilling himself deep within his lover's welcoming body before slumping against his trembling lover on the wall.

Wrapping his arms around his lover, he smiled, lifting Krad's head up and kissed him softly on the lips, "Mmm…that was fun." He chuckled.

Krad raised a brow and chuckled also, giving a quick peck on the lips, "Yeah, it was." He pulled out regretting it as soon as he did and got the male back on the ground. "I love you…you know that right?" He asked, slightly worried. He truly did love Dark with all his heart; he just hoped he didn't make his lover re-think that.

Purple eyes blinked before he laughed and hugged his blonde angel, "Of course I do I love you too." He found Krad so adorable, he looked just like a little kid when he said that. "And forever I'll love you." He then pulled off a bit, "Now, let's finish up and get out of the shower." He suggested. But the look on Krad's face looked like it would take a while before they would.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Yay! It's done! OMG…I managed to do a smutt fic in one day! (Gasp Faint) Lol, nah, just kidding. But yesh, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. And thank you for taking the time to read this.

- Mujyakina Hitokoroshiya


End file.
